Piglet
Where You looking for the place, or maybe his golden self? Piglet is an animatronic that is inspired by Five Nights at Freddy's Freddy. He is a boss of all animatronics during the daytime, but becomes a robotic murderer during the nighttime. Appearance Piglet has an appearance of a pig wearing a green shirt with brown shorts. Piglet is seemly barefoot. Locations Piglet's first appearance is in the Boss Room. If he leaves his room, he will then go to Bathroom->Storage Room->Dining Area->Arcade Room->Mascot Only Room->Hallway. If Piglet moves to the Hallway, it's pretty much screwed to the player if he laughs again, means that he has snuck in The Office(happens if the right door is opened). Behavior Piglet is a very smart animatronic pig. In Monday and Tuesday, he stayed inactive in his room. Some fans said that he is lazy because he is a pig, and another that he is studying the player so that he can attack the player much better than the other animatronics. If Piglet moves, a young girl's laugh is heard. Means he is much different than the other animatronics, as he laughs rather than hearing his footsteps. Starting from the Boss Room to the Office, Piglet's laughs is 6 times. If the sixth laugh was heard and the right door wasn't closed, Piglet can sneak in the office without letting the player seeing him sneaking, and can attack the player randomly. He is the only character that moves in the dark, as suggested by George. So if the player wants to find him is not that easy, because most of the time, Piglet's endoskeleton eyes was seen rather than his normal eyes. Piglet can be seen in darker places, rather than be seen very clearly in brighter places, such as SpongeBob, Patrick and Mordecai. Whenever the power ran out, he is the only animatronic that comes for the player. Still, if he is in the Hallway, he will teleport to the left door instead of the right door. If it's not hit to 6 AM yet, his footsteps was heard and turns louder because he is getting close to the player until he screams at the player's face after he plays his jingle, and resulting game over. If 6 AM was hit, his jingle was still played, but rather congrats the player instead of killing the player. Trivia *Piglet's name is actually named by his species. *Like most of the pigs, he is smart but lazy. *Piglet is however, hard to deal with if he sneak in the office, and hitting 6 AM is the only chance for the player to success when he is in office right before he kills the player. *Piglet and Rigby is the only animatronics that needs to check very periodically. *If the cameras keep showing his room, Piglet might not move at all even if is in or after Wednesday. **But still, this is not the best way to stay alive unless the player checks Stone Place for Rigby. ***Because Rigby can attack the player if he is checked too less often(in the same time, checking him too much will also Cause him to sprint and kill the player.) *When he attacks, one of his eyes are endoskeleton's rather than normal. *Piglet's locations is a mixed with the locations from SpongeBob, Patrick and Mordecai. Category:Animatronics Category:FNaP